I Make No Noise
by Sissytobitch10seconds
Summary: "My world is a silent one But it's enough for me I hear you Through your hands The movement sets me free But it could be a special thing To hear your voice To hear you sing" In which Eren, Armin, and Mikasa are all deaf and make too much noise.


**A/N: Welcome to 'I Make No Noise'! I am so excited to have you be reading my work! This idea has been bouncing around in my head for quite some time and I thought it was about time to finally write it. I hope you all enjoy!**

The apartment was large and vacant, if the teenagers had had the ability, they would have been able to hear the ringing from the lack of sound dampeners. They slowly walked through the apartment, smiling widely at each other as they finally realized the large step that they had taken in their lives. Mikasa ran a hand through her black hair, removing it from her face so that she could see the room that she had claimed as her own a little bit better.

I can't believe it, she signed, looking out the window at the gorgeous city skyline that could be seen. She turned to face the other two teenagers, watching as they answered her.

It's so amazing, Armin agreed, nodding his head vigorously. We did it.

Eren continued to walk through the house, ignoring his friends as they began to converse with each other in the other room. Their service dog wound her way around his legs, blocking him from nothing. Eren smiled, leaning down and petting her a little bit before he entered into his room. A bright beam broke out onto his face as he saw the forest that lined the other side of the apartment building.

He sighed, huffing out a breath as he stared for a moment. He leaned forward and opened the window, allowing the fresh air to flood in from the nature outside. He waited for a moment, just breathing in before he walked out, heading back to the front. He picked up Titan's leash, wrapping it around his hand like he had been taught to from a very young age. He walked out of the apartment building and back down to their moving van, he picked up the trolley and loaded several boxes onto it, jumping when he felt Mikasa's hand press down onto his back to let him know that she was there.

Need help? she asked, gesturing to the boxes on the trolley. He nodded, choosing not to sign due to Titan's leash being in one of his hands and a small box being in the other. She smiled and grabbed hold of the trolley handles. They began to walk back into the building, looking ahead as they no longer had any way of communicating with each other.

Soon, they were back in the apartment unloading the boxes off of the trolley and putting them in the proper rooms, unaware of how loud they were being to the people below them. They quickly set to work once they had gotten all the boxes up from the moving van and to their apartment. Eren moved into his own bedroom, signing for Titan to sit by the door, which she quickly obeyed.

He walked to the first large box, opening it up with a pair of scissors that he had brought in from Mikasa's backpack. Once the box was open, he pulled out the wooden pieces of his bed frame. It took him half an hour until he had a fourth of the bed put together, and he ran a hand through his hair nervously. He continued to put the bed frame together for another hour and a half before he had it completely in order. He shoved it up against the wall and moved to his mattress, pushing it onto the frame.

He placed his hand against the wall, glancing over to where Titan was laying. He smiled at the dog, making a motion for her to come up to him. She quickly followed his order, her tail wagging back and forth so quickly that he was surprised she wasn't getting whiplash. He smiled, running his hand over her short fur, which caused her to pant happily.

Eren smirked as he continued to pet her for a little while. After he had finished, he turned around his room, looking to the wood in the corner that would eventually turn into a bookcase. He turned back to the nightstand, choosing instead to move it over so that it was next to the bed. He grabbed one of the boxes and placed it on his bed, using the scissors from earlier and opening it. He unpacked the nightstand equipment, making the room look more lived in by the moment. Mikasa appeared at his door, walking around the boxes and to her childhood friend. He turned with a start looking at her for what she needed. She thrust his sheets and pillows at him, which had somehow wound up in her box of things.

Thank you, he signed, giving her a smile as he dumped his things on his bed.

The sun had long since set when he was finally finished putting his room together. He stood, placing his hands on his hips proudly as he looked around his room. The white, empty space had been transformed into a calm, cool room full of greys and greens. There were several posters on the wall from Eren's favorite movies and TV shows, all of which had been before he had completely lost his hearing. His bookshelf was full of little knick-knacks and books that he had collected over the years.

Someone tapped his shoulder, though this time it was Armin as opposed to Mikasa. Can you help me get set up? he asked, seeing the state of completion in his friend's room. Eren nodded, following after his friend.

Soon, the three of them were sitting on the floor of Armin's room, Titan laying down by the door and watching them as they conversed. All in all, everything was calm and happy, unlike it had been in a long, long time.


End file.
